The Birth of a Hero
by PresidentLord Excellent
Summary: The tale of Finn's beginning.
1. Beginnings

"Come this way, Finn," My father instructed me as he led me down a hallway. "Finn. I have to go away for a while. It will be just you for a while," He said when we stopped at a door.

"Where's mommy?" I asked as I clutched my blue blanket tightly.

"She's...away," Was all he said. "That's not important. What is important is that you're safe. You need to do exactly as I say," I nodded, ready to help my father. "In this room, you'll see a pod. I need you to get inside, and whatever you hear on the outside, do not, I repeat, do not, open the door,"

"Okay. When will I see you again, daddy?"

"I don't know, my son. We will meet again, when you're older," I heard an explosion, and feet running down our creaky basement stairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now hurry, get in the pod. I'll keep you safe," He said, kissing my forehead.

I opened the door. Inside was a singular gray pod, the top half open. I climbed in, and just before the doors closed, I saw my father open the door, and whisper: "I love you, son,"

All I could see was darkness. I didn't know if my eyes were open or closed. I heard, muffled:

"Come on, you sons of bitches, bring it to me!" Then, the unmistakable sound of him drawing his enormous, two-handed sword. Clangs and thuds rang on for hours and hours. I sat there in the dark, holding my blanked, crying as my father defended me.

" _Hello again, John. Long time, no see,"_ I heard a voice like a knife on ice whisper after the sounds of battle had faded. _"Please, step out of the way. I don't wish to hurt you,"_

"That's a lie, and you know it," My father huffed, winded.

" _Okay, guilty. Now, are you going to go peacefully, or are we going to do this the old fashioned way?"_ The voice questioned.

"You can have me son when you pry him from my cold, dead fingers," I could hear the rage in my father's voice.

" _That's no way to talk to an old friend. After all, you invited me here in the first place,"_ The voice cackled.

"I'll never let you get him. Never," My father replied, voice shaking. He drew his sword out again, and with a cry, charged the…thing.

" _Please, John. You were never a challenge the first time, and I highly doubt that you will be this time,"_ I heard a sound like a blade slicing flesh, my father grunt, and then all was still. _"Truly a disappointment. I wish you would have put up more of a fight. Now, is your son in this room?"_ I heard the door creak open. _"A protection pod? Trivial, compared to my powers,"_ He murmured something, and I heard the door hiss open. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the monster that murdered my father. _"Come here, little one,"_ It whispered.

Suddenly, a humongous crash sounded throughout the room. It sounded like the wall had been knocked down.

"Get your dirty hands off him!" I heard a man's voice yell. I opened my eyes to see a giant orange fist grabbing whatever had been about to grab me, flinging it against a wall. I heard an almighty crunch, and I smiled, knowing it wouldn't be getting up for a long time. It turned out the wall had been knocked down. A man dressed entirely in orange grabbed me, holding me in his arms, and booked out of the ruined house.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked me. I blinked up at him. I realized, with a start, that he wasn't a man after all. He was a talking dog. "Yeah, I'm a dog. I know," He said. "Seriously, what's your name?"

"Finn," I replied.

"Finn. I like that. Good solid name," I soon fell asleep to the rocking of his arms.

"Hey, wake up, little bro. We're here," He had stopped in front of an enormous tree. He walked up to a door in the front, walked past piles of gold coins, and up a ladder. He quickly took me up to a bedroom. "Here, you can have my bed. Best spot in the house,"

"What about you? I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be keeping watch over you,"

I sighed, and turned over in my bed, exhausted. Sleep overtook me once again.


	2. Jam Session

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; all credit goes to Pendleton Ward** **.**

"Hey Finn, buddy. Wake up," I awoke to my brother Jake shaking my shoulder. "I made breakfast, bacon pancakes, your favorite!"

"Woo! That's math, Jake. Just let me get dressed," Jake departed down the ladder, and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I took a look at myself in the (cracked) mirror, just like every morning. A tired boy of fourteen stared back. I recent scar from a grass ogre on my chest stood out. I made a mental note to get some magic cyclops tears on it. I turned the hot water on, and jumped in the shower. This was my favorite part of the day. The feeling of the hot water pounding my shoulders, the steam, just relaxing and waking up.

I finished my shower, and, wrapping a towel around my waist, went to grab some clothes for the day. I pulled open my dresser. "Hmm," I said, wondering what to wear today. In the drawer were several identical pairs of blue shorts, light blue shirts, and white socks. "Maybe I should get some more variety, clothes-wise," I thought out loud. I shrugged, pulling them on.

Down in the kitchen, Jake was singing his bacon pancakes song:

" _Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,_

 _Take some bacon and put it in a pancake,_

 _Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make,_

 _Bacon pancaaaaakeeess…."_

"Oh, hey, dude. Check it out, hot steamy, greasy, goodness for your gut!" He laughed as he served me a plate piled high with his breakfast creation.

"Radical, bro," I said as I dug in greedily. "So," I said in between mouthfuls. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," He gulped down some pancake crumbs. "Marceline's having a jam sesh, if you wanna go. There's also a party being thrown in the Candy Kingdom, or we could go beat up Ice King. Whaddya wanna do?"

"Umm, let's go chill with Marcy," I replied. "A jam sesh sounds pretty mathematical!"

"Heh, I'll go grab my viola. We can leave as soon as you finish eating, so finish your OJ," He said, running from the room.

"Chug, chug, chug!" BMO chanted me on as I drained the glass of tangy juice.

"Ahh!" I slammed the glass down on the table, victorious. "Wait, Jake. We still have to clean the dishes, or else they'll get all gunky if we leave them,"

"Chill, dude. I got it," Jake said from the other room. He stretched his arm in, grabbed all the dishes, opened the window, and dropped them outside. "Okay, see? Clean as PB's lab!"

"Heh, okay," I said. "Let's get to Marceline's!"

"All aboard the Jake-Mobile! Toot toot!" Jake cried as he stretched into a large yellow car. He opened the door for me, and I climbed inside.

"Jake, there's no seats," I told him.

"Oh, yeah. Lemme get that," A bus seat grew in the middle, and Jake "sat down" on it, being still attached to it. "Here, pop a squat next to me, dude," Jake said.

"Rhombus," I replied, sitting down.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at Marceline's cave. "Yoooooooo, Marceline!" Jake hollered through his hand, which had stretched into a megaphone.

"Jake, shut up. All of Ooo can hear you," I laughed, shoving him playfully. We climbed onto the dock, and Jake stretched us across the lake to the island on which Marceline's house was. "Hey hey, Marcy. I said, walking in.

"Oh, hey, guys," She replied. "I was just getting some strawberries. You guys want some?"

"Nah, we already ate," Jake stated.

"Psh, yeah, I want strawberries!" I interrupted. Marceline drained the red from a berry and handed it to me. I looked at her awkwardly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I mean, I kinda wanted some fresh ones. It would be kinda weird if I ate ones that you ate the red from. Kinda like secondhand kissing," I said, flustered.

"Hah, I could just drink the red from your face instead," She laughed. "Sure, here's some fresh ones," She said, dumping the gray ones in the trash. "So, what're we gonna be playing today?"

"I dunno, whatever you want," I said, and Jake nodded.

"Okay. Umm, let's see, what's the best way to start?" She wondered. "I guess you could just start beatboxing, Finn,"

"Sure," I said. As soon as I took my first breath, ready to launch into some beats, Jake's cell phone rang.

"Aw, butts. Sorry guys. I gotta take this. It's Lady," He had a short conversation in Korean. I looked at Marceline, wondering if she knew Korean. She shrugged, implying that she didn't. "Okay, guys," Jake said when he's finished his conversation. "Really sorry about this, but I gotta bail. Lady wants me to have lunch with her parents. I wish I could stay, but, she's my lady,"

"It's cool, man. I'll just jam with Marcy," I replied.

"Yeah, no big deal, Jake. Go spend time with your girlfriend,"

"Thanks, guys," Jake said, running out of the cave, leaving me alone with Marceline.


	3. Peril

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward owns all Adventure Time characters. All rights for song go to Tristam.**

"So, Finn, whaddya wanna play?" Marceline asked me, floating upside down with her axe bass in hand.

"Oh, I dunno, do you have anything you wanted to play?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. Here, I'll let you start it," I began a basic beat, watching Marceline as she plucked her bass, creating a rhythm. When we reached the verse, she launched into some lyrics

" _I remember  
You would say  
It's all okay  
It'll be alright  
Every night  
I could hear it  
I remember_

 _I could hear it  
In the wind  
That melody  
That they would play  
Every single day  
To remind us  
It was over…"_

She repeated them again, strumming the dark tone on her axe bass. She was about to sing again, when my cell phone rang loudly from my pocket. "Aw jeez, what is it with phones today?" I asked out loud. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, seeing it was Jake. "Just a sec, Marcy. It's Jake," Marceline rolled her eyes.

"He probably forgot something,"

"Hey, Jake," I greeted him. "What's up?"

"Oh, dude, it's terrible," He said. "Princess Bubblegum's been kidnapped by some terrible monster! The Candy Kingdom's in ruins. This thing just flew in and started destroying everything in its path. I tried to stop it, but it smacked me away, took her, and flew away!"

"Okay, relax. We've dominated every opponent that we've met. It can't be too hard. I'll just come up there, we'll track it down, and slay it," I said, trying to keep Jake calm.

"Alright dude. I'll meet you at Lady's house,"

"Deal. See you in a few minutes," I hung up the phone, and turned to Marceline. "Okay, change of plans. Princess Bubblegum got kidnapped by some sort of demon-monster-thing, and we need to go save her. Jake's gonna meet us at Lady Rainicorn's house, and we'll all kick that thing in its bootay," I told her.

"Sweet! I love kicking evil butt! Lemme just grab my sun hat, and we'll be all set,"

Ten minutes later, we were flying high above Ooo, me being carried by Marceline. "Pleasepleaseplease don't drop me, Marcy," I said quickly, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"I thought you were only scared of the ocean" She said playfully.

"Well, yeah, but this is a close second," Suddenly, I was falling through the air. "Marceliiiineeee!" I screamed as I fell. "Oomph!" She plucked me out of the sky.

"Did that help you conquer your fear?" She joked.

"Not funny," I grumbled, secretly relieved at being alive.

"Is that Lady's house there?" Marceline asked, pointing.

"Yeah, that's it. I don't see Jake outside, just Lady," I said.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Marceline said.

"Maybe," We landed, and went over to Lady Rainicorn, who we saw was crying. "Lady, what's wrong? Where's Jake?" I asked. She began speaking franticly in Korean, waving her short legs in circles. "Umm, we don't know Korean," I said, gesturing to Marceline and I. Lady thought for a second, then began drawing in the dirt with one leg. She drew a picture of Jake, then she drew a large robed figure with hands outstretching towards Jake. She then scratched out the image of Jake, leaving nothing but the demon. We understood enough. The same creature that had taken Princess Bubblegum had taken Jake.

"I'm gonna kill him," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Finn, relax. It's okay," Marceline tried to calm me down.

"No! It's not okay. This beast took two of the most important people from me. For that he's gonna pay," I stormed into the woods, intent on getting revenge on this demon. I was too busy fuming, I didn't see the tree until it was too late. **Bonk!**

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked no one in particular. I sat up, realizing I was on the couch in Lady's house. Marceline stood up from the chair she was in.

"Hey, dummy. You walked right into a tree," She chuckled, handing me an ice pack. I took it gratefully, holding it to my throbbing head. I saw a glass of water on the coffee table. I gulped it down gratefully, enjoying the feel of the cool water on my dry throat. Lady brought over my green backpack. Inside, it contained bottles of water, several red apples, and a first aid kit.

"Aww, thanks, Lady. We'll bring Jake home safely," I told her reassuringly. Marceline pulled on her hat, stretched, and we opened the door, ready to take on the demon.


End file.
